Acts of truth!
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione is dared to seduce Draco into believing that she loves him. What if she falls in love with him in the progress? D&H Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I was just really bored one day and thought, what can I do, the next thing I knew I was writing this! Please r&r._**

_The diary of Hermione Jane Granger!_

1/08/05

Dear Diary,

Today was brilliant. Harry, Ron and I decided to play a game of truth or dare. When it was my turn I picked dare, of course, and Harry dared me to make Malfoy believe I was in love with him. I started planning what I was going to do right away. I'll tell you about it once my plan is in action. It starts tomorrow…

2/08/05

Dear Diary,

You won't believe it…my plan worked. Malfoy has fallen for it. It all started when…

Flashback… Hermione's POV 

"_Hermione, do it now. While Snape isn't looking." Ron said egging me on. I quickly scribbled a note on a scrap piece of parchment and dropped it on Malfoys desk as I walked past to get the ingredients for my potion._

_I had written, Astronomy tower, 12.00 midnight. After I had collected my ingredients I chanced a glance at Malfoy, Ha! He was staring dumbfounded at the parchment._

"_Do you reckon he'll meet you there?" Harry asked me interested._

"_I don't really no." I said staring at Malfoy. He turned his head and looked at me, I quickly pulled a sweet face and fluttered my eyelashes. Success! He blushed. I grinned at Harry and Ron, they cracked up laughing. _

"_My plan is going perfectly." I told Ron as we walked towards the Great Hall. He smiled and whispered,_

"_Just make sure you save some of that cheek for me!" He winked and walked off. I stood there shocked until._

"_Oi, Hermione." I heard Harry calling. I turned to see him grinning like mad._

"_You'll never guess what I just saw."_

"_What?" I asked enthusiastically._

"_Malfoy was coming out of the Room of Requirements and as he walked of he dropped a piece of paper in the bin. Then he ran off, I went and looked at the paper right, and guess what it was…It was a diary entry. He tried to scribble most of it out but I could still read it, It said 'I don't know why but I feel myself wanting Hermione Granger more and more each day.' He had tried to scribble that and ' I love Hermione Jane Granger' out." Harry was cracking up laughing._

"_Are you serious?" I said, a smile forming on my mouth. He nodded._

"_Perfect…time for part two."_

_End flashback._

…Now I just have to wait until midnight to night. I'm already starting to get excited!

3/08/05

Dear Diary,

My plan is in full ball now! I took the chance to see his face after what I did and it was hilarious…

Flashback……… Draco POV 

_What does Hermio…I mean Granger want. Like I need to waist my time with her. What does she want me to meet her in the Astronomy Tower for. I just wish I knew._

"_Thanks for coming!" A voice whispered sending chills down my spine. I turned just in time to see Hermio…Granger walk towards the balcony and look up at the stars. I followed her. She was quiet for a while until I had to talk._

"_What do you want Hermio…Granger?" I tried to put on a snobby tone but her cleavage was just visible near the top of her shirt. Wow! She smiled and said just one word to me,_

"_This…" And her lips met mine…_

Hermione POV 

I pressed my lips to his as forcefully as I could. His response was immediate. I slipped my tongue softly in his mouth and played small games, teasing him, making him want more. He kept pressing in and then…

SLAP!

"What do you think your doing?" I yelled. His face was shocked! I held back a smirk and continued.

"Following me up hear and then forcing yourself on me? Urrggh! Get away from me ferret!" I turned and walked out of the room, careful to move my hips as I walked. As I turned the corner I glance at him, his face was a mask of shock, horror and strangely passion…

I cant wait till tomorrow to move into plan 3!

**_R&R!_ **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: OMG Thank you all for the reviews! They were all awesome!**_

_Last chapter!_

_SLAP!_

"_What do you think your doing?" I yelled. His face was shocked! I held back a smirk and continued._

"_Following me up hear and then forcing yourself on me? Urrggh! Get away from me ferret!" I turned and walked out of the room, careful to move my hips as I walked. As I turned the corner I glance at him, his face was a mask of shock, horror and strangely passion…_

I cant wait till tomorrow to move into plan 3!

_This chapter._

Today is plan 3! I have it all worked out in my mind. First I'm going to…

_**Hermione POV**_

_As I walked past the great hall I saw Malfoy just getting up and start walking towards me. Perfect time for action! I quickly pulled out my wand and performed a simple spell that would allow me to have the effect that I had just been crying! As he walked out…I pounced!_

"_Oh Draco. I am so sorry. So, so sorry! Please forgive me!" I pushed my face into his shoulder and started to cry, well pretend to at least. At first he seemed confused but then said in a whisper,_

"_Shh. It's ok love. I'm here now." Confusion over took me, but not enough to stop me from working the plan. I looked into his eyes and stifled a fake sob; he then lent down and kissed me. I strangely kissed him back, it was a good feeling. Strange, but good. I then pulled back and, embarrassed, ran out of the hall. That wasn't supposed to happen, but that's just a minor mistake, I can still go on._

That was the first half of it, heres the second.

_I ran out into the grounds. My plan was going perfectly, but I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, something like guilt. I felt as though I was toying with his feelings. Well I was, but still, I was supposed to have fun, not feel this way, not like…no I don't like him. I thought about it for ages, that was until I saw a certain red head staring at me with an unfamiliar look in his eyes. Malfoy was pushed out of my mind as I approached Ron, _

"_Mione' How are you?"_

"_Im fine Ron. Why?"_

"_You just seem really distant lately."_

"_Oh no, I've just been trying to figure out this plan, that's all."_

"_Oh ok. Listen…um…do you maybe…would you…willyougooutwithme?"_

"_Um…what?"_

"_Um...will you…ah, never mind. It wasn't important."_

"_Ok, well, I have to go to the next part of the plan, I'll talk to you later ok?"_

"_Yeah, ok Mione'" And I walked off. He had been so nervous, it was odd for him._

_Back to thinking about Malfoy, when he had kissed me, I had felt a surge of electricity, it was…exhilarating. Maybe, just maybe, I have…no…of course I don't. It's impossible. No, back to the plan._

_I would be walking past him on my way to Gryffindore tower, there I could look sorry for myself and he might just follow me to the room of requirements. Hmm…the possibility's…I could then act as though I was…_

I'll tell you if my plan worked!

_**A/N: If it doesn't make sense note that your not supposed to know the plan until that part of it is done. PLEASE R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thank you all sooo much for the reviews. They were brilliant.**_

6/8/05

Dear Diary,

My plan is going brilliantly! Draco…Malfoy followed me to the R of R, I told him that he shouldn't have lead me on, I babbled on and on telling him how betrayed I felt…

"_How could you do that to me. I trusted you…I…"_

_I was cut off by his lips forcing themselves upon mine. He lifted me up easily and pushed me against the wall. Unconsciously my hands lifted to his neck and ran themselves through his hair. I kissed him back as though my life depended on it. Then as though I had been hit by electricity…I pulled back._

_He looked at me confused._

"_I…we cant do this." I said forcing him to put me down._

"_Why not?" He stammered._

"_I, because, we just can't"_

"_Please Mia…please just give me a chance." I looked at im shocked. That was my pet name given to me by Harry long ago._

"_No, you don't understand." I yelled. He yelled back._

"_Come on! I've never felt like this about some one before. You have to!"_

"_No! I mean…you don't understand." I barely whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes. He came towards me full of curiosity. I backed away, I hated myself!_

"_It was a dare…a dare that backfired…"_

"_What?"_

"_I was dared to seduce you…but it backfired, I fell for you and I wasn't supposed to." Tears fell constantly down my face now. He stood and backed off._

"_You…you made me love you…you made me kiss you and…you BITCH! YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" He screamed getting out his wand._

"_Go ahead…cast a spell on me. It wont do you any good!" I said smiling crazily now. He just shook his head and stormed out._

_I fell to the floor crying my eyes out, that was when I realised…_

I realised I loved him!

**_PLEEEZ R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: thanks for the reviews. Not! I got like 2 and even though they were good…I didn't get much more so please review.**_

Dear Diary,

I have made the biggest mistake of my life, I've fallen for someone who is forbidden, and I've ruined my chances with him forever. Why did I have to tell him about the dare? Why did I have to do the dare altogether. Nothing is going to make him come back to me now; nothing is going to make my life as good as he did. Im a failure…

Signed: Hermione Ann Granger.

**Draco's journal…**

Dear Journal,

I can't believe she did that to me. I can't believe I fell for it. It was just another stupid mistake in the life of Draco Malfoy…But yet; I can't get her out of my head. I keep trying to stay mad at her, but I can't. I love her, and there's nothing I can do to make her love me back. My life is a wreck…

Signed: Draco Malfoy.

**Ginny's Diary…**

Dear Diary,

You won't believe it. Today after I saw Hermione rush up to her room crying I figured out what had happened. She had told Malfoy about the dare, but I have a plan. I ran to Blaise as soon as it hit me…

"_Blaise, Blaise! I need your help." I said running through the Slytherin common room._

"_Gin, hunny, I can't right now. Draco's really troubled."_

"_I know. So is Hermione." Blaise's face darkened._

"_That little bitc…"_

"_Blaise listen. She's in love with him!"_

"_What? Well then, why did she hurt him like that?"_

"_I don't know. But we have to get them to realise that their meant for each other. Just like you and me are." I told breathlessly. Blaise's face softened. He softly caught her lips in his for a moment then released them._

"_What can we do?" He asked barely breathing._

"_Tomorrow morning take Draco to the small clearing out of sight, just by the lake. We'll put blocking spells on it so that they can't leave unless they leave hand in hand and have solved the problem." Ginny said the words as they came to her head. Blaise nodded then, seeing Malfoy walking down the stairs kissed me and led me from the room…_

How perfect is it! I can't wait to see what happens!

Signed: Ginny Weasley 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next chapter!**_

Dear Journal,

The deed is done, Gin and I just took them to the clearing about five minutes ago. We set up crystal balls every were so that we could watch what they were doing. So here it is…

"_Ginny, where are we going?" Hermione asked as Ginny yanked the girl by the arm towards the forest._

"_Shh, You'll see in a minute. It's a surprise." Ginny told cheekily. Hermione rolled her eyes and just let her self be dragged away._

_Draco shoved Blaise's hand of his arm and said,_

"_I can walk my self you no." Blaise let go and told him to follow him no matter what. Draco just sighed and followed obediently._

_The two groups reached the clearing at exactly the same time, not knowing what was going on until they were in the clearing they couldn't escape at the site of each other. Ginny and Blaise smirked as Ginny said,_

"_Your not coming out until you realise how in love you are and have put aside your differences." She and Blaise then walked away hand in hand as Hermione and Draco yelled for them to come back. Finally Hermione stopped and sat on the ground, giving up._

"_There not going to come back unless we at least **act** like were in love." She said the word act in disgust, knowing how hard it would be to act like that when she really did love him._

"_That's all easy for you too say. You've been **acting** the whole time that we had gotten together." Hermione winced at these words._

"_I didn't mean too hurt you…Well at the start I did, but the I…I…"_

"_You what? Huh Hermione you what? Cause I don't think anything could bring you any lower!"_

"_I…I…I fell in love with you." She barely whispered. Draco looked at her, she was crying._

_A tear dropped onto her cheek and she hurried to brush it away as Draco was looking at her. His face softened. He knelt down next to her and struggled to bring him self to wipe it from her face. She shivered at his touch and a warm glow seemed to seep through her._

"_I…Im sorry." She said closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Draco tried getting his head around it._

_She loved him…She loved him…**SHE LOVED HIM!**_

"_I love you Hermione Granger." Hermione looked up, shocked._

"_I love you too Draco Malfoy!" And his lips met hers in the most honest, passionate, warmest kiss she had ever had!_

Signed: Blaise Zabini.

_**The end!**_

_**Wow, I really hope you liked my story, remember to check out my others. Love lots,**_

_**Wannabe-hermione …xxx…**_


End file.
